Rain Cantabile
Name: Rain Cantabile *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Seraph *'Weapon': Violin (Requiem) *'Element': Water, Dark *'Family': Sol (half brother), Fey Geist (mother), Hal Cantabile (father) (Created by WePhoSho on YouTube) Rain is a calm young musician who is protected by the memory of her older half-brother Sol who died on a mission with the guild Empress. Due to this tragic event, Rain has become cold and apathetic; carrying little faith in others and prefers life in seclusion. Upon joining the ranks of Seraph, Rain has established trust among her guild mates but prefers to remain distant from her comrades. She shows very little emotion in conversation as well as in combat making her an unexpected surprise on the battlefield. However, Rain is not an aggressor; she only fights in self-defense and the protection of others. Rain also bears the burden of wielding a black violin called "Requiem" passed on by her mother before she was forced out of the camp by the tribe leader. The instrument contains a spirit that takes the form of her older brother Sol. Requiem projects a living husk of a person who has died in the wielder’s memory. Knowing that the entity is not her brother, she named it "Forte"; the musical term for strong. Some say you can hear weeping under the tone of each note. Biography Rain and Sol were born in a small community of musicians who travelled the world to share the beauty of their art. They refer to themselves as a tribe. Their nomadic society suggests they are poor and primitive but on the contrary, they’re a very wealthy community of crafters as well. Rain is the daughter of Fey Geist, a beautiful travelling musician who carried around a violin made of phantom wood. She called it Requiem. The Geists are a family of master instrument crafters and create their instruments out of exotic materials. They are also famous for their deep red eyes. The Geists are not from the same tribe as the Cantabiles. Fey Geist and Hal Cantabile had a drunk encounter with eachother, and then one thing lead to another and Fey became pregnant with Rain. Fey had no choice but to end her journey and live with the camp and Hal’s angry wife. Months later, when Rain was born, Rain’s father fell ill and soon died of pneumonia when she was only 2 months old. A few years after that, his wife was elected as leader of the camp and drove out Ms. Geist without any compassion. The Cantabile Family even kept Rain from her. All of Rain’s life was tormented by being the Cantabile’s bastard child and they constantly reminded her of the fact. The one thing that kept the memory of her mother was her Violin; A black beauty that contained the sorrows of a loving mother who was forced to leave her daughter in a town who hated her for being born. The only person who saw Rain as a person was her older-Half Brother Sol. He is four years older than Rain. Sol was the town’s prodigy and a real master of the wooden flute just like his father but his heart was elsewhere. He did not have his father’s passion for music. He only had the skills. When he came of age, he left to become a knight of Empress, leaving his family behind. As he left the bounds of the nomadic camp, his serene haired half-sister ran out to him and then they embraced in a long farewell. Sol left with a question. “You know what “Forte” means Rain?” He asked. “Of course I do Sol. It means loud. Every musician knows that!” Rain replied proudly. Sol just laughed. “Haha, well in fact “Forte” actually means strong because you ‘never become louder than beautiful’. Because any louder and your tone quality will die out. Your mom told me that.” Sol stood back up at that moment with grief in his eyes. He knew that he’ll be leaving his father’s bastard child alone with a family that doesn’t want her. But he had to do what he thought was better for him and the world, and he soon left after the goodbyes. After years of Musical training from Lady Cantabile, Rain discovered that she could use magic. It happened as she was practicing violin in her tent. She was angry and frustrated by her mentor and started playing a horrifically out of tune concerto and Requiem started to ooze out a dark aura and black blades swarmed the room like a murder of crows encircling a corpse. A servant came into the room and found Rain but did not live to tell the tale. Her body was found shredded to pieces scattered among the room… Rain was found in the center of the bloodshed unconscious and was fully aware of what she had done. Being in the top of the social pyramid, Lady Cantabile did everything in her abuse of power to cover up the murder. But she couldn’t uphold her own laws when a couple of officers from the town nearby to investigate the murder but no one would talk to them because of their intrusion and the investigation was soon called off after a few days. After this, Lady Cantabile started to explore this ability of Rain’s. The scholars of the tribe believed that it was the power of the violin that grants this eerie and violent power, so they took Requiem away from Rain. Devastated, she ran back to her tent and cried for many hours until she eventually fell asleep. The next morning, Rain awoke and found a violin case sitting next to her bed along with a letter. She gently opened the enveloped. It was from Sol. ::: “To my dearest Sister, ::: Life in Empress is great, I just achieved a full hire of knighthood as a mercenary here. It was long and hard but I finally did it. My comrades really love to hear me play my flute but I do find it annoying everytime they volunteer me as the evening entertainment. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get to enjoy a full meal without having to play this old thing. I never bothered to buy a new one. Any other flute is just a flute, there’s not one that’s going to be like the one Father gave me. Well I’m off on a mission in a few days that goes right through your camp. Maybe I’ll stop by. ::: PS: There’s a violin bow I found in the market a few days back in the violin case. I wanted to give that to you. We could never find a black wooded bow that matched Requiem so I bought that for ya. It has the Geist Family insignia on it too. Haha well I hope you have a good one. Sincerely, Sol Cantabile” Rain began to tear from his letter. She hadn’t become fully aware of how much she missed him. It had been a very long time since she saw his kind blue eyes. She opened the case and there it was. The bow was a masterpiece. It was the color of obsidian but was as light as the air up in the mountains. Rain could have stared in awe for months on end if she could. But footsteps were coming toward her and she locked the bow in the case and quickly concealed it underneath her bed. It was Lady Cantabile. She had the stern look on her face that she usually had and handed her a new violin and bow. “Time for lessons!” Lady Cantabile demanded. They walked out together into the nearby meadow they usually practiced at during this nomadic transition. The violin she was given was nice. The tone was more than satisfactory and the bow glided on the strings like they were made of ice. But it wasn’t Requiem. As the lesson began, Lady Cantabile started to lecture her about dynamics of music and how they are the “soul of music”. She said that “It doesn’t matter how great your rhythm is or how precise your articulation is or even how in tune your notes are. If you don’t have dynamics, your music is emotionless and the canvas of your music won’t be painted. Now let’s play this piece and remember,’ Dynamics.’” Rain began to play a steady note and right away Lady Cantabile stops her. “Okay now that beginning part is piano. Play softer and then crescendo into metsoforte, then into forte in measure eighteen.” Rain rolled her eyes and did so. She played the starting note piano then to metsoforte…. And got louder…. Then…..” “STOP STOP STOP!” The Lady interjected, “I SAID FORTE! You were not loud enough how many times do I have to tell you!” Rain became defensive. “THIS WAS ONLY MY SECOND TRY! GIVE ME A BREAK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!” “You dare raise your voice at me!? Remember where you came from you bastard bitch. If you don’t want to be here then you don’t deserve to be a Cantabile. If you wanna stay, sit your ass down and try again!” Rain didn’t respond. Her threats had succeeded and Rain submitted, but angrily. And she tried again. She thought to herself, “Measure one: Piano, Crescendo to Metsoforte at measure 6, then finally at measure seventeen then….” “STOP! Do you ever play Forte!?” Rain was furious now. “I don’t want to get any louder! Or else it will sound bad! I will never play any louder than beautiful!” Lady Cantabile looked shocked the minute she said those words. “How dare you…. You would quote that Geist woman’s words in my presence!?” “FINE! You want forte! Here’s your forte!” Rain struck a random note on the violin disgustingly loud and Lady Cantabile fell to the ground. The same black aura was engulfing the violin like flames. Rain looked down. There was grim gash along Lady Cantabile’s stomach like a surgeon’s scalpel had run across her body. Blood was gushing out as Rain rushed to apply pressure. Tears were starting to fill Rain’s eyes but the old lady was smirking. "So this is how I'm going to die huh? Well I guess I deserved it right? Haha I've made your life hell like your mother made mine when she stole your father's love away from me." *cough cough* “Stop talking like that! You’re not gonna die!” Rain exclaimed in horror. She screamed out toward the camp for help. But no one heard her cries. Rain was scared and afraid. She deemed herself as a murderer; as evil. She couldn’t live with herself… All she could do was cry. The old woman looked at her and the stern look dissolved into a face so remorseful that her appearance alone was an apology in itself of the underworld she had put her through. The Lady tried to speak but her words were spoken in the language of blood. When the bleeding started to slow down, Lady Cantabile had a request. “Rain,” She said weakly, “play me an elegy. If was born with music, then I shall die with it.” Rain nodded. She got up on her knees and picked up the violin. She held it into position and played with all the sadness a single girl could muster. The melody was soft and slow. The song spoke of a woman who lived a life in jealousy and had her happiness stripped away, but in the end, she died happy enough. Happy enough that she’d let the daughter of the woman who wronged her play an elegy so beautiful it could purify souls. Rain moved and swayed with the flowing rhythm and then reached that long ending note and then faded out her last note like the ripples travelling across water. Then the Old Woman opened her eyes with a smile. “Thank you.” She whispered. Then shut her eyes once more. Rain paused in playing position with tears running down her face. She became tired of weeping, tired of doing nothing, and tired of being the victim. She wanted to be like The Lady: Powerful to her word, quick on her feet, and full of wisdom. Her emotions become almost overwhelming for her own mind to bear and the strangest thing happened to the violin. It started to glow and emitted this blue light. At first Rain was scared but then realized it was like the violins way of telling her to play it. She did so. As she played the song again but this time with even more expression and dynamic contrast the grass and flowers of the meadow started to glow too and water started to flow around like ocean waves in the air. She started to peak at the climax of the song and the water started to shine the same light the violin was and the water encased The Old Woman. It started to flow faster… and faster… then it vanished in a beautiful mist that decorated the meadow with tiny floating crystals. Rain was dazzled. The violin’s glow ended and then turned into ash. The earth around her also stopped glowing and all the plants within the circle of the glow had shriveled up and died. She then observed the Old Woman’s body, and noticed that her wounds were gone! Her breathing was slow and heavy but nonetheless out of danger. Rain then ran to the camp and got help and they helped her retrieve The Lady’s unconscious body. The next morning, she was informed that the Lady’s condition was stable and that she’ll live. They didn’t ask any questions either and for that Rain was thankful. It was at this point where Rain wished that Sol was going to arrive soon of “if” he would arrive. For two days, Rain stood by the Lady’s side waiting for her to wake up. Sol was still nowhere to be seen. All she could do was peer out the window just hoping for a miracle. It was finally something she could do. She could hope. She wasn’t going to cry anymore. She absolutely refused to. A few days later, The Lady started to awaken. She sat up in her bed and watched Rain look out towards the road. She spoke. “Watching the road won’t bring Sol here any faster.” Her words startled Rain. “Oh, you scared me!” Rain shuttered, then she paused. “I miss him.” The Lady got up and sat next to her watching the road. “I do too.” She replied. From then on, there were no more conflicts between the Cantabile’s and their bastard child. Anyone who called Rain that had the wrath of the Lady on them. She resumed her music lessons with her and she rather enjoyed them now. It has helping her control her magic as well as making her a better musician. Soon enough she mastered healing through her music and worked at the clinic where they treated The Lady. She was well suited for a place like that. When her tribe was ready to move again, she bid farewell to her camp and stayed behind to work at the clinic. The Lady approved her decision. A couple years later she received news that her brother Sol had died on a mission. Rain was devastated. She wanted to cry so badly but she couldn’t. Her pact with herself became stronger than her emotions. Soon she became void of her emotions and she lost the ability to heal because her emotions were the driving force of her music. She couldn’t play anymore. She didn’t want to. Her employers sent word to her tribe about the predicament. The Lady herself came to the clinic angry and yelled at her for giving up on music. Rain only remained quiet the whole way through. Soon she realized the yelling wasn’t working so she tried something else. The Lady brought out a violin case. It was the same case that Sol had sent her containing the bow. She had left it with the camp. The Lady placed it on her lap and Rain opened it. Requiem was inside it along with the bow. She caressed the case. And without a word, The Lady left. At that very moment Rain ran out to the meadow where it all began and started to play Requiem. She wasn’t playing any written pieces. She was playing what she felt in memory of her brother. Then Requiem started to glow yellow and then the earth in front of her glew yellow and water from the wildlife began to dance in the air once again. This time the water was tinted a heavenly yellow and a man appeared before her eyes. It was Sol. Or so she thought. He was on the ground unconscious and Rain ran to him with great joy. She lifted up his head and he began to open his eyes. They were piercing white. It wasn’t Sol. Everything about the man was Sol from head to toe except his eyes. His eyes were no longer kind like his father’s but were stern like his mother’s. He does not have memories of anything except the fact that he needed to protect Rain, and live solely for that purpose. He couldn’t even play the flute. At first this creeped her out but soon got used to it. She accepted the fact that this man was not her brother and she named him “Forte”. He had all the skills of a knight trained by Empress and wielded a sword and shield. She then realized that Requiem could withstand her magic without turning into ash. From then on, Rain wanted to make a difference in the world as a Mercenary like her brother. She didn’t believe in violence so Rain and Forte joined the ranks of Seraph, where her skills are best suited. She spends most of her time in a meadow to reminisce on life and appreciate what she has gained in life with Forte always by her side. Abilities Rain: Rain uses music and her emotions to control her magic. If she feels sad and remorseful she is able to extract the life from plants as a form of water to heal people by playing an elegy that best suits them. She is also able to conjure dark blades that travel along sound waves that slice and dice things that get to close to her when she’s mad. She can fire a blade out but they become weaker the farther away they get from her. She can also generate a high pitched screech from her violin to temporarily stun her opponents allowing Forte to attack or to give them a chance to pull back. Forte: Conjured up from the spirit within Requiem and Rain’s memories. Forte is a knight who wields a sword, called Elegy, and a shield. Elegy can channel Forte’s rage and cause the blade to catch fire. He is also able to bolster various forms of holy magic such as creating light barriers or pacifying undead. Forte can sense the vibrations in his surrounding the find the weakest points possible on armored opponents but when fighting speedy and light armored opponents he can only defend. This same skill causes him to be immune to Rain’s screech. He only attacks when ordered by Rain but will defend on impulse. Category:Characters